Buildings
Buildings '''are structures in ''DomiNations ''that can do many functions that help the player and is one of the backbones of the game. There are six types of buildings; Economic, Military, Defensive, Wonders, Other, and Miscellaneous. Each type are used for specific purposes that can help players conquer the world. Economic Buildings '''Economic Buildings help create the infrastructure of the city and creates and stores resources. * Caravan - A moving unit that produces Gold. * Farm - A building that produces Food. * Fruit Tree - A building that produces Food and can be collected every 1-2 hours(varies by age). * Gold Mine - A building that produces Gold and can be collected every 1-2 hours(varies by age). * House - A building that increases citizen population by 2. * Estate - A building that increases citizen population by 3, but must be purchased with real money; cannot be bought with in-game currency. * Library - A building used for researching Technologies and boosts. * Market - A building that stores Gold. * Mill - A building that stores Food. * Oil Refinery - A building that stores Oil. * Oil Well - A building that produces Oil. * Road - A route that produces Gold. More Gold is produced if more buildings are connected to it. * Shipyard - Lets you send citizens on Expeditions for great rewards! * Storehouse - A building that stores Trade Goods. * Temple - A building that players can get Blessings from for a limited amount of time. * University - A building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of a few citizens and some Food, Gold or Oil * Vault - A building that stores resources so enemies can't steal them from you. * Archive - A building that allow you using SpeedsUps Defensive Buildings Defensive buildings, like the name says, help defend the city from invaders. * Air Defense - A building that attacks enemy aircraft. * Ballista Tower / Cannon Tower / Anti-Tank Gun - A building that fire powerful shots and are good against enemy Heavy Cavalry. * Bunker - A building that produces Heavy Tanks against invaders. * Catapult / Mortar - A long-ranged building that does splash damage. * Garrison - A building that produces Heavy Infantry against invaders. * Gate - A structure that allows defenders to move through walls to attack invaders. * Missile Silo - A structure that launches powerful missiles against powerful invading armies. * Redoubt / Machine Gun - A short-ranged building that does splash damage. * Sniper Tower - A building that has supreme long range and target the furthest invaders. * Stable / Tank Depot - A building that produces Heavy Cavalry against invaders. * Tower - A building with Ranged Infantry on top that shoot invaders in its range. * Wall - A structure to keep the enemy out of the city. Traps * Ambush Trap - A trap that surprises invaders with Heavy Infantry. * Caltrops - A trap that slows down invaders. * S.A.M. Battery - A trap that surprises enemy aircraft with missiles. * Spike Trap / Land Mine - A trap that surprises invaders with spikes and do large damage against units. * Claymore - A trap that damages all enemies in a large cone in whatever direction they are first triggered. * Signal Flare - A trap that alerts defending troops and instantly spawn a bonus wave of temporarily boosted defenders from all nearby Garrisons, Stables, and Bunkers. * Decoy Trap - A trap that draws the attacker’s fire to this phony target. Military Buildings Military buildings produce Troops for armies. * Airstrip - A building that produces aircraft. * Blacksmith / Armory - A building that upgrades Troops. * Barracks - A building that produces Food-based Troops. * Castle - A building that produces Generals. * Command Post - A building that stores war loot as well as producing unique units on defense. * Embassy - A building used to form Coalitions. * Factory - A building that produces Oil-based troops. * Mercenary Camp - A building that buys powerful troops using Trade Goods. * Stronghold - A building that manages troop tactics. * War Academy - A building that produces Tactics. Wonders Wonders '''give boosts, advantages, and bonuses to help players collect, defend, build, and attack more efficiently. You can only pick one wonder out of a select group per age. Bronze Age * Acropolis * Hanging Gardens * Pyramids * Stonehenge Classical Age * Colosseum * Forbidden City * Notre Dame * Terra Cotta Army Gunpowder Age * Angkor Wat * Taj Mahal * Temple of Tikal * Versailles Industrial Age * Brandenburg Gate * Eiffel Tower * Kremlin * Statue of Liberty Atomic Age * Atomium * Sydney Opera House * The Pentagon * United Nations Other Buildings '''Other Buildings do not affiliate with any other category * Alliance Gate - A building where players can join alliances and have donated alliance troops stored. * Embassy - A building that let's you buy Coalitions with National Trade Goods that help during World Wars. * Marco Polo / Travelling Merchant - A building that periodically visits your town and offers you his wares. * Town Center - A building where players can advance into the next age. * Museum - A building that allows you to repair and expose artifacts that enhance your city. Miscellaneous Miscellaneous things that are only kind of buildings. * Amphora * Ancient Statue * Diamond mine * Forest * Gold Deposit * Locked Chest * Obstacles * Pile of Sticks * Ruins zh:建築 Category:Buildings